1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle separator panel water management system which includes a water management tray which captures water which leaks past a sealed separator panel into a vehicle interior from a cargo box, and a water discharge path which directs the water out of the vehicle interior.
2. Background Art
Many vehicle designs include a rear cargo box which is configured to store cargo for transport. For example, pick-up trucks typically include a cargo box which is separated from the vehicle interior by a permanent divider. In order to add usable cargo storage space to the cargo box, certain new vehicle designs have proposed a pivotable separator panel which separates the vehicle interior from the cargo box. The separator panel is pivotable between a closed position in which the vehicle interior is separated from the cargo box, and an open position in which cargo can extend from the cargo box into the vehicle interior to enhance storage capacity.
A problem associated with such separator panels is that it is difficult to completely seal water out of the vehicle interior. Open vehicle cargo boxes may hold a substantial amount of water, and the leakage of such water past the separator panel could create significant problems within the vehicle interior, such as mold, rust, and destruction of carpeting.
It is possible that leaves, twigs and other debris may get caught between a separator panel seal and a separator panel sealing surface, and such obstructions may temporarily or permanently deform the seal enough to allow water to leak past the seal into the vehicle interior. This is, of course, an undesirable situation which must be addressed before separator panels can be implemented in pick-up trucks or other designs.
The present invention overcomes the above-referenced problems associated with separator panels by providing a separator panel water management system which captures any water leaking past a separator panel seal into a vehicle interior, and directs the water out of the vehicle interior.
More specifically, the present invention provides a separator panel water management system for a vehicle which includes a separator panel positioned within an opening defined between a vehicle interior and a vehicle cargo box. The separator panel is pivotable between a closed position within the opening and an open position away from the opening to allow cargo to extend from the cargo box through the opening into the vehicle interior. A seal is positioned within the opening to seal the separator panel within the opening to prevent water leakage from the cargo box into the vehicle interior. A water management tray is positioned below the separator panel to receive any water which leaks past the seal into the vehicle interior. The water management tray includes at least one channel formed therein to direct the water into at least one hole formed through the tray. A water discharge path is configured to receive water from the hole and to direct the water out of the vehicle interior.
A floor panel (or floor kick-up panel) is positioned beneath the water management tray and includes a recess therein with an aperture in the recess aligned with the hole in the tray. A check valve is positioned within the aperture to allow water to pass downward through the aperture and to prevent carbon monoxide or debris from entering the vehicle interior through the aperture.
A water management bucket is positioned below the floor panel to receive water from the check valve. The bucket includes a drain hole to direct the water into a body channel which discharges the water outside the vehicle.
The water discharge path is formed by the recess and aperture in the floor panel, the check valve, the bucket and drain hole, and the body channel.
A side trim panel is positioned along each side of the opening adjacent the separator panel. Each side trim panel has a vertical upstanding rib configured to guide water toward the water discharge path. Accordingly, if water leaks past the sides of the separator panel onto the side trim panels, the vertical upstanding ribs guide the water toward the water discharge path to be discharged from the vehicle interior.
The cargo box is also provided with a drain and valve positioned adjacent the separator panel in the cargo box to prevent a substantial head of water from building up against the separator panel.
Another aspect of the invention provides a vehicle with a separator panel as described above, and including a water management tray positioned below the separator panel to receive water which leaks past the separator panel into the vehicle interior. At least one side trim panel is positioned along a side of the opening between the vehicle interior and cargo box adjacent the separator panel. Each side trim panel has a vertical upstanding rib configured to guide water in a direction to be discharged from the vehicle interior. A cargo box drain hole is positioned adjacent the separator panel in the cargo box to drain water away from the separator panel. In this manner, water is managed behind, beneath, and alongside the separator panel.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cwater management systemxe2x80x9d may refer to the water management tray and hole therein, the recess and aperture in the floor panel, the check valve, the bucket and drain hole, and the body channel and discharge hole. The water management system may also include the side trim panels and their upstanding ribs, and also the cargo box drain hole and valve.
The above objects, aspects, features, advantages, and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.